


Without Love

by Summerfreeze



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pocahontas (1995) Fusion, Bellarke, Cultural Differences, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Historical, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, Light Angst, Native American Character(s), Not Cheesy I Promise, Period-Typical Racism, Protective Bellamy, Soft Bellamy, but also not soft, kinda enemies, pocahontas inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfreeze/pseuds/Summerfreeze
Summary: Set in the 1600's. Clarke and two of her best friends follow her father on a discovery journey. When new land is finally found, it's already inhabited. Clarke and Bellamy manage to set aside their differences and fall in love while their people are at war for the claim of the 'newly discovered' land.Pocahontas inspired but not cheesy or disney-ish at all I promise.





	Without Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I literally came up with this idea a few hours ago and I got really excited so here's the first chapter.  
> It's on the shorter side because it's kind of a back story (if that makes sense idk) so the next chapters will be longer.
> 
> Before y'all start reading I just wanna say that I do not claim Bellamy (or Bob) to be Native American. I was just inspired by the Pocahontas story and it made more sense than Clarke being Native American and I felt like this was more interesting. I really don't know if writing Bellamy with different heritage is offensive but honestly if it is just tell me lol.
> 
> Also, the events aren't exactly historically correct. I'm not replicating the story, it's just an inspiration to keep in mind.
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the story, I'll try to update as much as possible if people actually end up liking it lol.

For what must be ten weeks she’s been at sea, traveling from the edge of England to wherever there’s land to discover. Or until they fall off the edge of the earth. 

She’s starting to feel regretful of the moments where she begged her father if she could join him on his journey. “I’m not going for amusement Clarke, I’m going for science”. Her father’s obsession with finding a land no one’s ever seen before is one she shares with him.

They’re writing history at this very moment. Father and daughter, traveling across the Atlantic on a discovery mission. She hated to admit how much she wanted a title. She was rich so she was somewhat important but being the first person to set foot on new land, new opportunities. That’s a hell of a title.

Unfortunately, the whole travel part was something she’d underestimated. The first week out on the sea was spend with a bucket by her side, the unknown rocking of waves beneath her made her sick. By the time she got used to the movements of the ship, she quickly discovered that traveling was very boring.

Her father had warned her about it but she was determined to go with him anyway. Still she didn’t doubt her decision. She had a few books, a few pencils to draw with. Even two of her best friends were here. Raven and Finn.

She and Raven had been friends since they were little. She doesn’t have the same kind of wealth as Clarke does but she didn’t even notice that at the beginning. Now that they’re older it’s noticeable, not bad, just noticeable. Clarke’s dresses are made of expensive material and decorated with valuables whereas Raven’s dresses are simple, one fabric and one color, made by a local seamstress.

Finn was a lot wealthier, on Clarke’s level even. He’d often given Raven and her gifts. Jewelry or small iron creations made by himself. When he joined their little group at the age of fourteen both girls had a crush on him. How could they not? He was sweet, polite and not too bad on the eyes.

A year later Raven and Finn officially got together. Clarke didn’t mind, it was just a crush after all. Besides, she’d seen the look on Raven’s face when Finn gave her a little self-made bird, a Raven. Of course she couldn’t tell her best friend that he made her one too, a butterfly. So she let them be, hoped it wouldn’t change their group too much.

It didn’t at first. Besides a little awkwardness on Clarke’s behalf when the couple shared a kiss, she didn’t have any problems with it. Her mother did though. Her eighteenth birthday was in about ten months at that time and according to her mother it was time to start looking for a husband. Clarke obviously didn’t want that but she’d expected it would happen, that’s how it works.

She didn’t agree with any of the boys (or men) her mother chose. They were too polite, too stiff and way too boring. “What about Finn?” her mother had asked, way too excited about the idea. She explained that that definitely wasn’t an option but her mother was strong-willed and contacted his parents.

They agreed she and Finn would be a perfect fit and just like that it was decided that she’d marry Finn. The matter wasn’t in her own hands, if it was she would’ve done something, she tried. But it’s really no use. They’re both too young to decide for themselves. To their parents at least.

Raven was heartbroken, she still is. All three of them knew from the beginning that Finn and Raven wouldn’t end up getting married. Finn’s parents wouldn’t let that happen, they’re just as controlling as Clarke’s. Still, she couldn’t help but feel like she ruined their future.

Luckily, Raven only stayed mad at her for a few weeks, she realized that it wasn’t in Clarke’s control and that she’s really just as upset about it. The only one who didn’t seem to be hurt by the news was Finn. Yes, he shared a few heartfelt moments with Raven, telling her how sad all of this was. But he didn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that they were getting married.

Their group is still a little weird right now. She’s getting married to Finn in eight months and none of them are talking about it. She knows Raven’s not mad at her but there’s a sort of tension between them that makes her nervous. Finn and Raven weren’t together anymore, they stopped kissing and were sleeping in different little rooms on the ship. It was strange in a way, it hadn’t been like this since they were fourteen. Whenever she used to visit Raven back at home they would come stumbling out of her bedroom, breathless and half naked. It’s strange to think that’s over now.

She hoped Finn didn’t expect anything from her, she wasn’t sure how this whole thing was supposed to work. Can they just stay friends? Were they expected to pretend to be a real couple? Her mother had told her that it’d fine. She’d fall in love just how she fell in love with Clarke’s father.

She lied on her bed staring at the wooden ceiling. Maye she would fall in love, who knows? She’d already had a crush on him once, Finn didn’t even seem opposed to the whole idea of getting married. Maybe this is how it’s supposed to be. She feels terrible for Raven though. She knows how serious she was about him. But then again, she’s only nineteen, Finn’s eighteen. Raven will find someone else, she’ll be happy.

Loud laughing was coming from upstairs, just like every night. Her father and a few of his friends gather on the edge of the deck and have a toast, hoping the next day they would find what they’re looking for.

They’ve been traveling for a while and they’ve even lost a few people. The other two smaller ships that accompany them only have thirty people each so they can’t imagine how hard it is for them. Finding land wouldn’t just be a victory at this point, it was a need. They weren’t only running out of food but the blue sky turned greyer every day. When you’re traveling across the Atlantic for ten weeks, you’re bound to run into a storm at some point. All they can do is pray that it’s a small one.

The very next night is when they find out that it’s not. Clouds of lightning form above their heads and rain crashed down onto the deck. She ran towards her father, her dress soaked. “What do we do?” she had to shout for him to be able to hear her.

“It’ll be fine Clarke, just take your friends back inside and stay there. Everything’s going to be fine” he shouted back at her, his worried eyes seemed to say the complete opposite of his words. She swallowed, turning around and squinting her eyes in attempt to find Raven and Finn. She panics as she realizes they’re nowhere to be seen. 

She checks their rooms and the rest of the ship while tears mix with the raindrops on her cheeks. They’re not here. They’re gone. They probably fell overboard, into the freezing water full of dangerous animals. When she runs back onto the deck half of the people that were there before were gone. Water was filling the space at her feet and the deafening sound of lightning hitting the water is the cause of a high pitched sound continuing in her head. 

A powerful wave makes it’s way onto the boat and hits the side of her body, pushing her over to the ground and causing her to hit her head. Water fills her mouth as she lies on the deck and her hand finds the wound on her head. There’s blood on her fingers, her body feels numbed by the cold water and through the high-pitched tune in her head she can hear shouting.

“Land!” is the last thing she hears before her eyes fall shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first bit of the story, like I said i'll try posting as much as possible. Sometimes I'll post a lot sometimes not so much.  
> Comments always help me get motivated to write so make sure to tell me what you think :)


End file.
